


Melting Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Gloves, Kissing, Large Cock, Massage, Mittens - Freeform, Rough Sex, Snow, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to try some steamy, snow sex. With one of my favorite couples of the show: Hannibal and Alana!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, very fluffy. :)<3

Hannibal had invited Alana for a walk in the park. It was a wonderful day and the snow was slowly falling, making the trees look frozen and bright in the hazy light. It looked like heaven just like the man Alana was currently eyeing. 

The young woman had always had deep feelings for the doctor and her heart was hammering in her chest as she felt him slip a strong arm around her slim waist. 

Alana was wearing a beautiful, purple winter coat that fell to her knees. She had a white woolen scarf and a cap on her head of the same material. Also, she had long, black leather boots and cute looking mittens. Her curly, dark hair flowed on her shoulders and undulated in the wind.

As for Hannibal, he had a long black trench coat and a long grey scarf. His golden-brown hair was loose, all over his forehead. Finally, he had black, leather gloves. Alana liked those gloves and she imagined them cupping her chin or holding her face. The young woman shivered in the cold air. 

Hannibal was talking about medical things and his deep voice was only making her mind drift to a place were all her sexual fantasies took place. She could clearly see, in her head, Hannibal whispering dirty things in her ears and licking and biting at her earlobe. 

Suddenly, Hannibal stopped walking and took hold of Alana's waist and pressed her to his chest. Dr. Bloom was surprised and let out a little cry as she clutched at Hannibal's wide shoulders with her mittens. Dr. Lecter looked at her with his dark eyes and held her tight against him. He purred, his voice like honey:

-Alana? Were you listening to me?

Alana's blue gaze locked with Hannibal's maroon eyes and she felt herself melt. The temperature was below zero but it suddenly felt like it was 35 C. Dr. Bloom's already rosy cheeks from the cold, became a shade darker as a blush spread on her face. She mumbled:

-Uh, I, I, I was, um, yes. I was listening to you, Hannibal.

Dr. Lecter held her even tighter in his strong arms and he was towering her with his tall stature. He said, his voice deep and steamy, warming the air around them:

-You know that lying is very rude, Dr. Bloom? 

He lowered himself so that his sensuous lips were brushing against Alana's delicat, scarlet ear and whispered hottly:

-What's to be done about that?

Alana shivered when Hannibal's mint smelling breath brushed her earlobe. The next thing she felt was a warm, wet tongue tracing the shell of her ear. The young woman squirmed and let a little surprised cry escape her lips. She clutched at Dr. Lecter's wide shoulders and she managed to say:

-Ohhh, Hannibal! Pleeeease, let me, ohhh, pleeeease!

Hannibal kissed Alana's neck hungrily and inhaled her delicious sent. He growled low and deep against her pale neck:

-You taste so exquisite, Dr. Bloom. 

Alana was delirious with pleasure as Hannibal closed his gloved hand over her neck. Her voice was hazy with lust when she replied:

-Let me move, I have a surprise!

Dr. Lecter reluctantly let go of Alana. The young woman's blue eyes had a darker shade and Hannibal's maroon eyes seemed darker than ever. He watched as Dr. Bloom bent down to get some snow and form a ball. Hannibal didn't have time to dodge the snow ball as it hit him right on his rear as he turned around to escape. 

A clear, joyful laugh escaped Alana's lips and the face Hannibal made sent a wave of heat to her stomach. He had a hungry, animal look on his face and a smile stretched his lips. His bangs were all over his forehead and he looked so sexy. Alana's knees were weak and she was paralyzed when Hannibal launched himself on her. 

He pushed her gently but with force and power on the snowy ground.


	2. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana gets it. <3

Alana didn't have time to move as Hannibal was pressing on her. She squirmed and tried to break free. All the while, she was laughing and panting. Her excitement was palpable and Hannibal loved to see her this playful. He smiled and captured Alana's lips in a passionate kiss.

He hungrily tasted her mouth and their tongues battled with each other. When he broke the kiss, Alana's reddened bottom lip was dripping with saliva. Her blue eyes were dark with lust and a hiccup escaped her lips when she felt Hannibal's impressive erection against her tighs. 

She moaned when Hannibal's gloved hand took hold of her pale throat. The snow was slowly falling around them and Dr. Lecter's high cheek bones had a beautiful pinkish shade to them. He was so sexy and desirable. Alana felt like she was the luckiest woman on the planet. She said, her voice low with lust:

-I love you so much, Hannibal. Pleeeease, touch me.

Hannibal lifted himself on his knees and crawled behind Alana who was now in a seated position. His strong hand closed around her slim waist and he sat her on his lap, her back to his chest. 

Alana felt Hannibal's warm breath on her neck and soon he was parting her legs. Dr. Bloom was wearing a skirt and she had long stockings that came up to her thighs. She moaned and whimpered when her lacy, black panties were pushed down her legs. 

Dr. Lecter had hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and with medical dexterity he had pulled them away. He growled in her ear, his deep voice like liquid chocolate:

-You are delicious Alana. I love you, too... Let me show you how much I desire you.

His voice was so erotic in her ear that Alana couldn't resist but to rub her gentials on his clothed erection. The freezing air and the warmth she was experiencing between her legs was a delicious contrast. The young woman was delirious with pleasure. 

Hannibal got rid of one of his gloves and soon Alana was squirming with lust as one of the doctor's thick fingers stroked her wet folds. She whined and her mittens grasped the snowy ground. The finger was teasing her to a point where she couldn't stand it anymore and begged:

-Oh, Dr. Lecter! Pleeeease, more! I'm so hot.

A smug smile stretched Hannibal's sensuous lips. He growled in Alana's ear and stopped his teasing for a moment:

-You are so wet for me, Alana. Let me reward your patience.

The finger came back but this time Alana jumped at the coldness. Hannibal had just applied snow on her genitals and she let a little cry. He teased her clit and pinched it all the while bitting at Alana's delicat earlobe.

-Good girl, moan for me. So perfect and wanton.

Alana was moaning shamelessly and one of her mittens went to stroke at Hannibal's massive bulge. The sexy doctor understood the young woman's haste and indulged her by unzipping his fly and letting his long, thick, hard cock jump proudly on his stomach. 

He felt Alana's mitten on his shaft and a low moan rumbled in his chest. The doctor's heart beat was accelerating and Alana could feel it against her back. Her own heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. 

Dr. Lecter let Alana guide his cock to her entrance and said:

-Sexual stimulation gets the blood pumping, dear Alana. Let me feel your heart.

And with that said, Hannibal's warm, powerful hand traveled under Alana's coat and blouse and found it's way to her skin. His hand rested on her chest and as the young woman lowered herself on his thick cock, he felt her little heart beat furiously. 

The intimacy was overwhelming and Alana blushed as she let a long moan. Dr. Lecter's other hand, still gloved went to stroke her inner thigh. The hand trailed down her stockinged leg, feeling the muscles work as Alana pushed herself up and down on Hannibal's massive cock. 

-Ohhhhh, Dr. Lecter! Harder, pleeeease.

With a swift movement of his narrow hips, Hannibal pushed his hard, pulsing cock so deep inside the young woman's tight canal that she would have trouble walking afterwards. The doctor purred in Alana's ear:

-So tight, my sweet princess. So wet and warm around my cock. Is this your first time or did you already get spoiled by Will Graham?

Alana jumped at these words and Hannibal's hand massaged the flesh covering her frantic heart. Her breats were bouncing on her chest and the sensous doctor's hand sliped underneath her braw. He whispered, all the while savagely trusting very deeply inside Alana, making her whimper:

-Answer me and you will be rewarded like the good girl you are. I will pound inside you so hard that you'll never want anything else, sweet Alana.

These filthy words were bringing Alana closer to orgasm and an electric spark coursed through her as Hannibal's huge cock stilled deep inside her, brushing her G-spot. His powerful hand closed on her breast and Alana felt very vulnerable, stretched to her limits by Dr. Lecter's impressive shaft. She managed to say, her voice hoarse:

-No, you are the first, Dr. Lecter. I  
don't desire Will Graham, you are the one I want.

A smile stretched Hannibal's lips and he placed a steamy kiss on Alana's pulse point, underneath her jaw. He then murmured:

-You are all mine.

He hit that sweet spot inside Alana and the young woman's toes curled inside her boots. She cried out and closed her eyes in pure bliss. Hannibal kept on hitting that spot relentlessly and soon Alana's orgasm was hitting her like a huge wave. 

The doctor was grunting and panting as he kept on pushing inside Alana, her tight vagina squeezing and clenching around his cock. His hair all over his forehead, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes closed in desire and moans escaping his lips, Hannibal came deep inside Alana. They both kept on repeating each others names and their fluids mingled inside Alana.

Hannibal stayed inside the young woman and soon, his white cum was leaking from her vagina, staining his expensive Armani pants. He chuckled and kissed Alana's throat.

-I love you, Alana. Did you enjoy our experimentation?

The young woman rubbed herself against Hannibal's clothed chest and purred, like a cat:

-Always so medical, Dr. Lecter. Next time, I'll be the one experimenting on you.

Hannibal turned Alana's head and kissed her deeply. He then murmured on her rosy lips:

-You'll have to catch me first, dear Alana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this porny little story. Oh, and also: I AM GOING WILD! Hannibloom WILL happen next week. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, next chapter will get dirty. <3


End file.
